


Wild One

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Darcy and the Avengers [3]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis asks Bruce questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild One

Own Nothing

One-Shot  
.........................................  
When he first met Darcy Lewis and her boss Dr. Jane Foster, the betrothed of Thor, he was surprised.

Darcy stared up at him, smirking but her eyes were curious. "So you are also the Hulk? The giant green dude that save Iron man's ass?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Her smirk broke out into a grin. "Green's my favorite color." And she turned and left.

He stared after her, wondering what she meant by that.  
............................................  
She sat across from him in his lab; she had made a habit of visiting him when he worked for long periods of time. She handed him a sandwich. "If you make a woman in the kitchen joke I will tase you." She warned.

He just smiled and took the sandwich, taking the break to eat it. "No, it was nice of you, thank you."

She gave him a wink. "Well, I only make sandwiches for my favorite superheroes anyway."

"And how many of us our on your favorite list?" He asked her.

"Just one."  
................................  
"Look at what I bought!" She showed the team a box of Popsicles. "Avenger pops!" She looked at the box. "There's a different color for each one." She opened up one and took a Popsicle smiling because they were still frozen. "Enjoy guys."

"Which one did you think she took?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Green." Bruce stated. "It's her favorite color."  
.................................................  
It was a hot summer day when the team noticed Darcy sitting out in the sun on Tony' s balcony eating a Popsicle. "Dear god." Tony muttered as they watched her suck on it suggestively. "That is one lucky Popsicle."

"How does she do that?" Steve asked as put the whole thing in her mouth slowly sucking on it before pulling it out.

"Practice." Tony stated, looking at Bruce. "You're right, it's green."

Bruce blushed as Darcy continued on with the Popsicle, completely oblivious to the men staring at her. "She's going to be the death of me." He sighed.  
.........................................  
Darcy realized that she had walked into Bruce's lab at the wrong time when she saw him in his Hulk form. She bit her lip trying not to scream; she knew she shouldn't scream as the Hulk turned to look at her. His face showed confusion, anger then confusion again as he turned to face her.

She stepped back against the wall and waited, she watched him, taking his giant form fully in. Her eyes stopped when she noticed something that was never there before when he Hulked. Her eyes widened as she looked up to his face and back down again. "I don't know about you buddy, but that is so not going to fit in me."

She felt like an idiot, but it was a default reaction when she was faced with something that she couldn't possibly do anything about. She watched as the Hulk looked down at what she was talking about then back at her, his face turned a darker green than normal and she wondered if he was blushing.  
......................................  
She walked into his lab again the next day to see him; she smiled at him as she finished with another green Popsicle. "Whatcha working on?" She asked him.

He glanced up at her then back at his work. "Just things to keep me busy."

She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders; she felt him tense lightly but relaxed. "What did the melon say to the other when he asked to runaway together?" She looked at Bruce with a smile. "We cantaloupe."

He chuckled not because of the joke, but how Darcy was making the joke cute. "Didn't see that coming."

She rolled her eyes at him, setting her head on his shoulder, her cheek next to his, she could feel the bristles of his beard on her cheek and she shivered. "Hulk seems to like me." She whispered.

He could smell green apple on her breath, the Popsicle he figured. "He does?"

She nodded. "When I came in here yesterday and you were all Hulked out." She smiled at the memory. "He got a hard on when he saw me."

Bruce blushed, he was shocked, her knew that she was there when he was the 'other guy' the Avengers told him, but he didn't know that part.

"So I'm wondering if you get hard when I'm around, or is it just the 'other guy' that returns the feelings?" She asked before kissing him on the cheek. "See you later." She left the lab and he stared after her, his breath caught in his throat.  
....................................

"I think Darcy is trying to seduce me." Bruce told Tony.

Tony snorted. "She has you wrapped around her finger, there isn't any trying about it."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Look, I'm your friend, so I'm going to be honest with you." Tony gave Bruce a stare. "Just about everyone is scared of the Hulk, even Natasha though she would kill us all before admitting to it. But you Hulked up in front of Darcy and had a Hulk sized erection. She liked it."

"So she only likes me for the Hulk?" Bruce asked.

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, well maybe she has a thing for the green guy too, but I think she heads over heels you for you."  
..............................................  
She walked into the living room to see Bruce eating a Popsicle. "Which kind is that?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He looked down at it. "I think its Captain America." He shrugged. "Someone ate all the green ones."

She smiled and laughed. "Sorry, green apple is my favorite."

He nodded as he continued to eat his icy treat. He noticed that she was still staring at him. "Yes Darcy?"

She smirked at him. "I bet you can do all sorts of things with your mouth." She gave him a wink and got up and left him blushing.  
..........................................  
He decided two could play at this game.

He walked into the kitchen a few days later to see her making a sandwich for lunch. He smirked and walked up behind her, he pressed up against her as he reached over her to open the cabinet. "Sorry, I just need a glass." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

He felt her shiver against him and he started to get hard, he knew that she felt it to. He pushed himself away from her and went to the fridge to get some sweet tea. When he finished pouring his glass and closing the fridge, he turned to see her staring at him as she ate her sandwich.

He stepped forward and wiped some mayo from her lip, he gave her a small smile and left the kitchen. He could hear her sigh as he left and he smirked.  
.............................................  
The next time happened by accident, he had just gotten out of the shower, longer than usual because of everything that has happened the last week or so, he needed to take care if his growing problem.

He was wrapped in a towel when someone knocked on his door. He opened it, expecting it to be Tony to Thor, not Darcy. "Damn, I heard your shower turn off, I was hoping to see you naked." She joked.

He smirked and gripped his towel. "This towel is the only thing keeping you from seeing me naked."

She raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you naked loads of times Bruce. But never when you're so happy to see me."

He didn't need to look down to know he had a growing erection he just smirked. "I'm always happy to see you Darcy."  
........................................................  
"Darcy you shouldn't toy with him." Steve stated as he and Darcy talked in the living room. "If you really like him, you should tell him."

"I have dropped hints a bunch of damn times, but he doesn't get it." Darcy groaned. "It's killing me Steve, I'm hornier then fuck and he wont do anything!"

Bruce stopped in the hallway and continued to listen; he knew Darcy had feeling like he was. But he never voiced his feelings like she was to Steve.

"He isn't just going to sweep you off your feet if you don't tell him."

"Well he should sweep me off my feet and carry me to his bedroom and have his way with me!" Darcy shouted.

Bruce smirked and he walked away to plan.  
................................................  
That evening Bruce walked into the living room to see Darcy painting her toenails green when she looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Bruce."

He returned her smile as he walked over and picked her up, tossing her over her shoulder, knocking her nail polish on the table and turned back to his room. He ignored the cat calls and congratulations from the rest of the team as he took her to his room. He closed and locked the door and tossed her on the bed.

He looked at her seeing her giggling as she stared up at him. "Took you long enough." She stated.

He smirked and walked over to her. "It's going to be a while before you leave this room to, the way you've been playing with me."

She raised an eyebrow as he kissed her, they battled for dominance as they scooted more onto the bed. They broke apart to breath and she smiled. "You play hero and I play villain." She winked. "Show me how you would punish me."

He growled deep in his throat as he kissed her again. "I'll show you a thing or two."


End file.
